


20 Random Facts about Molly Weasley

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 20 Random Facts, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 random facts about Molly Weasley's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Random Facts about Molly Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008 for the Harry Potter Random Facts Fest. Thanks to Iulia_linnea for the once over.

**20 Random Facts About Molly Weasley**

1\. Molly Weasley loves all her children, individually and equally; she loves Bill the most because he is her oldest. She loves Ginny the most because she is her only girl. She loves Ron the most because he is her youngest boy. She loves Percy the most because he is her middle child. She loves Charlie the most because he is her second born son. She loves Fred and George the most because they are her only twins.

2\. Molly will never admit it but she thinks Arthur's fondness for Muggle things is endearing, until she steps on a plug at five in the morning on her way outside to feed the chickens.

3\. Molly kisses Arthur on his bald spot every morning at the breakfast table before the children come down to eat, and giggles softly when he reaches out and pinches her thigh, whispering "Thank you, Mollywobbles."

4\. Molly took great joy in adding Harry Potter's name to the Weasley family clock. She makes certain to charm a new clock for each of the children as soon as they marry.

5\. Molly threatens the children with their father's wrath when it's time to deal out punishment. However, she knows, as well as they do, that it will be her that is actually the heavy hand.

6\. Molly wanted to be a medi-witch or a Healer once she left Hogwarts, but that Weasley boy stole her heart instead with some slightly wilted daisies, dark chocolate from Honeydukes and a whispered promise of "Forever, my Mollywobbles."

7\. Molly was extremely proud of Arthur when his law, The Muggle Protection Act, was passed. She graced him with the news that she was pregnant for the third time on the same day when he arrived home.

8\. When Molly was informed she was pregnant with twins, she passed out. Once she awoke, she hit Arthur with her purse, knocked him out and walked out of the medi-witch's office by herself.

9\. Molly knows that all of her sons grow their hair out longer than normal, just so she'll have something to pester them about when they come home. It thrills her to no end that Harry's started doing it as well.

10\. Molly is secretly proud of Ron that he married Hermione and that they waited to have children. She thinks Hermione does a fine job of rearing all three; Ron, Rose and Hugo.

11\. Molly worries about Charlie, and she tries not to ask him about his love life when he does venture home, but, she does remind him that a man needs to have a family of his own, not just a pet dragon to play with. Charlie just smiles at her. It's that smile that worries her the most.

12\. Molly has never forgiven herself for naming Fred and George so similar to her brothers, Fabian and Gideon. They were twins too, both sets born on April first, and she's certain that the reason she lost Fred was because her twins were just like her brothers: crafty, pranksters and heroes.

13\. Molly was overjoyed to have Percy return to the fold, not only because he had been lost to her for so long, but because he was most like her and understood what it was like to lose a sibling. Although they never really spoke much about it and it is not known to the others, she and Percy visit Fred's grave together every year.

14\. When George married Angelina, Molly wasn't quite certain what to make of the match, she was just happy George had finally found someone. She doesn't say a word when they come to visit and both of them glance wistfully at the photographs of Fred, and Fred stares back at them just as mournfully.

15\. Molly was ecstatic when Bill Floo-ed to tell them Fleur had a girl first. She was so certain she would only have boy grandchildren that she had no pink yarn. She immediately Apparated out to buy new yarn, so she could knit a hat, scarf, sweater and booties set for the baby.

16\. Molly laughed out loud when the second grandchild from Bill was also a girl.

17\. Although she loves Harry dearly, Molly is quite afraid Ginny took hearing her mother's stories of romance and love potions to heart and slipped a potion to Harry. She never did find her old diaries after Ginny moved out of the house.

18\. When Harry presents the first grandchild to her and tells her his name, Molly has to bite her lip, not to cry. She looks up at Harry and notices he's doing the exact same thing.

19\. The Burrow is quiet without the children and Molly likes it that way, but, sometimes, she beats on the pipe going to the attic so the ghoul will make some noise at night, just so she can wake Arthur and make him check out the sound.

20\. Molly and Arthur take walks in the orchard behind the house, hand in hand, even after all these years together, and she still giggles when he pinches her and whispers, "Forever, my Mollywobbles."


End file.
